


I've Always Wanted You

by WinterJoy



Series: When Mia Met William [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 2025, Bloomfield, Future Fic, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Parent Felicity Smoak, Phone Calls & Telephones, Reunion, Single Parent Felicity Smoak, post 7x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterJoy/pseuds/WinterJoy
Summary: 5-year-old Mia hears her mom crying about someone named William. She phones him to demand that he apologize, not knowing who he is.





	I've Always Wanted You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a bit of fic therapy for myself; I really needed something like this to happen. Enjoy!

June 27, 2025

Bloomfield USA

9:30pm

Mia peeked around the corner, checking that everything was clear before she tiptoed into the kitchen. She wasn’t supposed to be out of bed, but she woke up and she was thirsty. So, she decided to employ the training her Aunt Nyssa was giving her to get a glass of water without her mom catching her.

Mia was just about to make it back into her room when she heard something from behind her mom’s door. She crept closer, trying to hear. Was mommy crying?

Mia peeked through the crack in the door.

Felicity was sitting on her bed, crying and talking to a picture.

“William Harris. I can’t believe you graduated today. You’ve grown up so much, and I didn’t get to see it.”

Mia wrinkled her brow in confusion. Why did this William make her mommy cry? No one should make mommy cry. He should apologize.

Mia slipped back into bed and fell asleep waiting for the morning

<< << << << <<

June 28, 2025

Bloomfield USA

9:00 am

Mia waited until she heard the shower start.

Once the coast was clear, she opened her mom’s phone and typed in “William Harris phone number”. She found it rather quickly and hit call.

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

_“Hello?”_

“Hi. Is this William?”

_“Yes. Who is this?”_

“I’m Mia. Why did you make my mommy cry?”

_“What—How old are you, Mia?”_

“I’m 5. And a half. Are you going to say sorry to Mommy?”

_“I don’t know who your mommy is, Mia.”_

“That’s silly, she’s mommy!” Mia exclaimed.

_“Yes, I know she’s your mommy. Why do you think I made her cry?”_ William asked.

“I heard her last night. I went to get a glass of water and I heard her crying. She said your name as she was crying. Why were you mean to mommy? You shouldn’t be mean. I love Mommy.”

_“I’m glad you love your mommy. I loved my mom very much too.”_

“Don’t you still love your mom? You should always love your mom.”

_“I do, but I don’t have a mom anymore.”_

“Oh.” Mia thought about that for a moment. “I don’t have a dad anymore. He died when I was a baby. But he loved me. Mommy tells me everyday. Your mom loved you to.”

_“Thank you, Mia. I’m glad your daddy loved you. Listen, how did you get my number?”_

“I googled it, duh.”

_“Does your mom know you’re talking to me?”_

“No, she’s in the shower. I had to make sure you would apologize and not make her cry again.”

_“Well I don’t want to make anyone cry.”_

“Good. Are you going to say sorry?”

_“Okay, Mia, yes, I can say sorry. I should probably speak to your mom anyway.”_

“Yay! I heard the water stop; she can talk soon.”

_“Mia, what’s your mom’s name?”_

“Her name is Mommy!”

_“Yes, okay. Do you know what your last name is?”_

“Yeah. My name is Mia Smoak.” She informed him proudly.

_“Smoak? You said your name is Smoak? S-m-o-a-k Smoak?”_

“Yes, William, I know how to spell my name. Mommy teaches me. I’m not a baby.”

_“Mia, is your mom’s name Felicity?”_

“Aunt Nyssa calls her Felicity.”

_“Oh my goodness.”_

“What?”

_“Mia, how old did you say you were?”_

“I’m five and a half. How old are you?”

_“I’m 18. Was—”_

“Mommy’s out of the bathroom!”

Mia jumped up from the couch and ran to Felicity, holding the phone out to her.

“Mommy, William is on the phone. He’s going to say sorry for making you cry.”

Felicity’s heart skipped a beat. No. There was no way…

She put the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

_“Felicity? Is it really you?”_

“William??? Holy frack, William, it’s you? You called?”

_“Mia called me, actually. Apparently, she heard you crying about me last night and wanted to demand that I apologize. Are you okay?”_

“Oh Will, now that I’m talking to you, I’m perfect.”

_“Is Mia my sister?”_

“Yes, sweetheart. Congratulations, you’re a big brother.”

_“I, uh, wow. Is that why you disappeared? You were protecting her?”_

“Yes. Your dad and I moved off grid so Mia could grow up safely.”

_“I always wanted a little brother or sister. Why didn’t you tell me? Did-did you not want me around?”_

“William, listen to me carefully. I love you. Your dad loved you. We have always loved you and always wanted you. We wanted nothing more than to raise you and Mia together, the 4 of us, as a family.”

_“Then why didn’t you? Why did you let me walk out the door with Grandpa and Grandma and then abandon me? You never visited, you never called, not even when Dad died!”_

“William, we called you so many times.”

_“No—no there was nothing. You forgot about me.”_

“Never ever, William. Your dad filled your voicemail over and over, but you never answered. We were talking about getting back custody of you once we settled into normal life here. We wanted you. You are our son; my son. Even if I’m not your mom, you are my child, and I love you and miss you every day.”

_“Really?”_ William asked in a tiny voice.

“Oh Will, yes. I love you so much. I’m so proud of you. I have always wanted you. I love you.” Felicity assured him, tears streaming down her face.

_“I love you too. I’ve missed you so much.”_ William sniffled.

Felicity sobbed happily.

_“Why didn’t I get any of Dad’s calls? Why didn’t you call me when Dad died?”_

Felicity took a deep breath.

“When your dad died, I called your grandparents; I wanted to be the one to tell you, but they told me you were refusing to talk to me. I called a few times the next couple months, but they insisted you wanted nothing to do with me. I thought you never wanted to see me again.”

_“What? No! Fliss, when dad died, the ONLY thing I wanted was you. I wanted you to hold me; I wanted to cry on your shoulder. They told me you hadn’t reached out and weren’t answering the phone. I already lost mom and dad; I thought I lost you to.”_

“I’m so sorry William. I’m so sorry.”

_“You’ve really wanted me all this time?”_

“Yes Will, more than I can ever tell you.”

_“Then can I—can I come home?”_

Felicity’s face broke into a huge smile, even as tears rolled down her face.

“Yes, William. Come home.”

<< << << << <<

July 30, 2025

Bloomfield airstrip USA

3:00pm

Mia jumped up and down, tugging at Felicity’s hand as they waited for the door on the tiny plane to open onto the grassy airstrip.

“Is William almost here? I want to meet him. What are brothers like? Will he like me? Did he know Daddy? Can he spar with me? Does he give good hugs?” Mia babbled on.

Felicity smiled and squeezed Mia hand.

“He is going to love you so much, and I am sure he will give you as many hugs as you want.”

“Is that him?” Mia asked excitedly, pointing to a dark-haired teenager who was just stepping off the aircraft.

“Yes baby, that’s him.”

Mia tore her hand from Felicity’s and took off running.

She skidded to a stop in front of William and looked up at him.

“Mommy says you’re my big brother. Are you going to play with me?”

“Are you Mia?”

She nodded.

“Yes, I’m your big brother, and I would love to play with you. First, may I have a hug?”

William got down on one knee and Mia flew into his arms. William held her tightly, savoring the feeling of having his own sister in his arms.

He stood, still holding her, and headed toward the only other person standing on the field.

When he finally stood in front of the person that he had missed so much, William set Mia down and smiled.

“Hi Mom.”

With a gasp, Felicity drew him into her arms.

William crumpled into her.

“I never thought I would see you again.”

“Oh, I was afraid you wouldn’t want to, after everything. I’m so sorry William.”

“Never let me go again.”

“Never. I promise.”

Mia tugged on their legs.

“Can we have ice cream?”

With a laugh William scooped her onto his hip, creating a group hug.

“Yeah, Mom” William echoed cheekily, “can we have ice cream?”

Felicity looked at the shining faces of her children, 2 pairs of pleading eyes turned on her, and knew she couldn’t say no.

“Sure, kids. There’s some in the freezer. Let’s go home.”

A little later, as Felicity watched ice cream turn into a brother-sister tickle fight, she felt a piece of her heart slide back into place. William was home. 


End file.
